


A Study In Isolation

by Shiredancer (SallyJ)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, TS Concrit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyJ/pseuds/Shiredancer
Summary: Jim handles lockdown during a pandemic better than Blair does.  A little distraction is needed.  (Written for the Chatzy Concrit #14 prompt “Isolation”.)
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: TSCC 14: May 2020: Isolation





	A Study In Isolation

Week 1

Hell, this is looking like the Big One, the one the scientists and epidemiologists have been predicting for a heck of a long time. We’re in the middle of a fucking pandemic.

I’m just grateful that Blair was right here in Cascade when it all came down, not away at some conference. He’s tucked safe in the loft where I can keep an eye on him. He doesn’t necessarily like it, but I laid down the law here at home a week ago, and he’s being surprisingly compliant. He’s a smart boy; he knows what’s important.

He’s spent these first days setting up for online teaching, so that keeps him busy. I’m glad that at Christmas I surprised him with a new laptop with all the bells and whistles. He’s happy tinkering with the new toy.

I’m an “essential employee” so life is pretty much as usual, except with gloves and face masks, and a new room arrangement and work schedule that keeps us more spread out at the bullpen. Good thing the crime rate is at an all-time low. Even the criminals are self-isolating.

Speaking of masks, Mrs. McGinty down the hall left some homemade ones outside our door yesterday. Mine has a jungle print, with parrots and monkeys and black jaguars scattered all over. It’s, uh… bright. Blair’s has a bunch of wolf cubs rolling and tumbling around. He really likes it, says it’s cute. Looks funny as hell on him, though. But I guess I look even funnier.

Week 3

I think the quarantine is starting to get to Blair. It’s spring break at Rainier, so he’s not busy with school work right now. And obviously, there’s no way he’s helping out at the station – sorry, but “essential” does not include ride-alongs.

He’s been meditating with those damn candles a lot. At least he got a scent I can handle, a light vanilla. It makes me think of cookies, so that’s okay. Really, I’ll take anything that keeps him settled right now.

Blair thinks I’m a lot less savvy than I am – he seems to think I don’t know internet acronyms and abbreviations. But when I hear him muttering about UST running rife in the loft, I know exactly what he means. Chief, not only can I feel it, I can smell it.

Week 5

Blair is getting downright squirrelly, pacing around a lot, talking non-stop, going nuts. He tried baking bread as an outlet, but when we ran out of flour he couldn’t replace it – the whole damn world is apparently baking too.

So what did he decide to do for a little tension relief while I was at work yesterday?? He got a friend to drop off a pot-laced brownie. Yeah. So much for the smart boy. I could tell as soon as I got home (hello – cop here? Not to mention, Sentinel??), and dammit, I really wanted to shake him. I totally kept my cool, though. I just shoved him up against the wall and yelled – okay, a lot, and loudly. I honestly think he will NEVER do that again.

Having him against that wall was a near thing, though. He was still a little high, and I guess that makes him kinda touchy-feely. He seemed to enjoy that contact a lot more than getting yelled at warranted.

To be honest, we’re both getting on each other’s nerves. Something’s gotta give.

Week 6

Shoulda kissed the guy a long time ago. Five weeks of isolation, mostly together, and the sexual tension in this loft was palpable enough to almost lift the roof. Did I say something’s gotta give last week? Well, it gave. My bed’s a wreck this morning, but Blair is no longer restless. I feel pretty smug, actually, at how rested he’s looking, asleep in my sheets in the morning light. Rested, and fucking beautiful.

I think we’re going to get through this just fine, together.


End file.
